Random adventures of Goten and Trunks
by HeroPower
Summary: Like the title say its about adventures of the two young saiyan. No flames please. R&R though.
1. Scardy Saiyans

Disclaimer: Do you think I own any character? I don't.

Trunks and Goten were sitting on a couch taking a nap when they woke up to a noise. It sounded like some zombie or something close to that attacking someone. "Uh what was that?" Trunks asked his best friend. "I don't know." Goten answered. "But it was scary." "Lets go check it out." Trunks remarked. "Uh ok." Goten said still scaried. When they got there they found a body on the floor. It was Chi-chi's body. "AAAAAHHHHHHH MY MOMMY'S DEAD!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked over to another body. It was _his_ mother. "So is mine." Trunks said starting to cry. Three zombie's jumped infront of the boy. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH ZOMBIE'S" The two boy said running away. The zombie's throw their heads at Trunks and Goten. Three other heads popped out. They were Goku's, Gohan's and Vegeta's. "Happy Halloween boys." Goku said laughing. The boy's didn't even notice they ran straight into Goten's room and locked the door. "Whats their problem?" Gohan laughed. Chi-chi and Bulma got off the floor. "That was good." They all said.

Inside Goten's room the two young boys were crying and shaking in fear. "Trunks, I don't want to die." Goten said, knowing Zombie could not die. "Chill Goten." Trunks tried to make Goten calm down. "Uh Trunks?" "Yeah Goten?" "I have to go to the bathroom." "So go." "What if a zombie get me?" "Then hit them and RUN!" Trunks said. "Ok." Goten said a little worried. "If I don't make it out you can have all my stuff."

Goten ran to the bathroom and when he was washing his hands a hand went on his back. He let out a cry then saw it was his father in the zombie costoum. Goten hit him. "How dare you take my father's head and my mom's life." "Goten it's me your dad." Goku said. "Oh." Goten said smiling. "TRUNKS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Trunks poke his head out from Goten's room. "Its only our dads and Gohan." Goten said to his friend. "You two better get your costoums." Goku said. "Right." The boys said.


	2. Snow

It was one of the coldest day of the year, Goten and Trunks were having a small sparing match when they started to shiverring alot. "H-hey Goten." Trunks tried to get his friends attention. "W-what?" Goten asked shiverring. "Do y-you think it w-was a good idea t-to spar today?" Trunks asked trying not to freeze from the snow. "I g-guess not!" Goten said. When the two chibis stop sparring they collapsed on to the snow cover ground. Right before they passed out they saw two figures flying and grab them. "We'll have to fly faster if we want to get to capsule corp before its too late." One of them said. "Yeah." The other said. They were Gohan and Videl.

When Goten and Trunks woke up they were in Trunk's bedroom and the heater on. Trunks and Goten got up and walked over to the door and into Bulma's lab. Gohan and Videl were standing there. "I see you guys are up." Gohan said. "What happend?" Trunks asked. "You guys passed out from the cold, and we brought you here so you could get warm." Videl explained. "Oh, but why did you come looking for us?" Goten asked. "Well your parents were worried about you." The two teens said at the same time. "So you better not go back out there." Videl warned. "Why?" The two youngest saiyan asked in unison. "Because you two don't have alot of energy left, and you'll faint again." Gohan said. "Ok." Trunks said upset. The two chibis walked to the gravity chamber to finish sparring.

When the two saiyans were done in the gravity chamber they were tougher then ever. "Hey Goten?" Trunks asked. "What Trunks?" Goten asked back. "You think we can handle the snow now?" Trunks asked. "Maybe as Super Saiyans." Goten said going Super Saiyan. "Good idea." Trunks said turning Super Saiyan. The two Super saiyans ran out of Capsule Corp. and started fly to where they were before. When they got there they noticed it looked liked the tree they were sparring by was covered with snow. "Hey Trunks, you want to see if we can melt any snow with our Kamehameha waves?" Goten asked. "Lets try." Trunks said as he and Goten cupped their hands togther. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The two half saiyans said at the exact same time. The waves hit the snow and melted it when it touched. The two chibis felt like snow was falling on them. "HAHAHAHA!" The two chibi's laughed.


	3. Weird day at Goku part 1

One day Trunks accidently hit his dad a little too hard. "Uhh sorry." Trunks said to Vegeta. "Go get your mother to take me to a hospital!" Vegeta demanded. "NOW!" "I'm on it." Trunks said running out of their trainning center and to his mothers lab. When he got there he told his mother what happend. "Ok I'll take him." Bulma said. "Now do you want to go to the hospital with us or go to Goten's?" "Goten's." Trunks said, not wanting to see how his dad would be. Bulma went to the office and called Chi-chi to see if it was ok. When she got back to Trunks room she told him to pack something to wear just incase. After Trunks did that he flough to Goku's house. Trunks rang the doorbell. An upset Gohan answered. "Hey Trunks. Can't talk got to get to school fast." Gohan said running out the door as fast as he could. "Thats the only kid who would not want to relax on a vacation." Trunks said watching Gohan run at top speed then start flying. Chi-chi came to the door. "Oh hi Trunks look I have to go to the store so Goku will watch you. Ok?" Chi-chi asked. "Thats fine." Trunks said walking in as Chi-chi walked out.

When Trunks found Goku he was as bored as ever. "Hey Trunks!" Goku said. "Uh hey Goku." Trunks said back. "Oh man I forgot I have to go train." Goku said. "You two will be ok right." "Yeah." Trunks said. "Gohan should be back once he figures out schools out." Goku said running to the door. "Time for a year of training, Hyperbalic time chamber style." Goten walked out of the dinning room. "Oh hi Trunks." Goten said. "Hey." Trunks said back. "So what do you want to do?" Goten asked. "I don't know."

Suddenly Gohan came bursting through the doors. "YES YES YES YES!" Gohan said. "What?" The two younger saiyans asked the older one. "Videl made a date with me." Gohan said. "Hey Goten lets spy on it." Trunks whispered to his best friend after Gohan left the room. "Ok." Goten said. Gohan keep running around all day getting stuff for the boys and getting ready for his date.

"Date time!" Gohan said when it was time for his date. The other half saiyans snickered. They looked at him and started laughing. "What?" Gohan asked. "You forgot..." Goten started. "your pants." Trunks said. When Gohan looked down his brother and his friend was right. Gohan ran to his room and put some on. While he was doing that Goten put somethings in a backpack while Trunks was passing him stuff. "Tonight we play spys." Trunks said. "Man your mom's been gone along time." Gohan rushed downstairs and to the door right when the doorbell rung. "Hey Videl." Gohan said when he opened the door. "Hi Gohan." Videl said back then they walked out.

To Be continuted.


End file.
